


I Had a Dream

by thewightknight



Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: M/M, Secret Children, Secret Identity, Vacation, background sophie/sky, eggsy hates surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Harry wouldn't tell Eggsy what the mission was. Turns out, Harry hadn't told Eggsy a few other things.





	I Had a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> How could I resist writing this, with Colin Firth playing a Harry in both sets of movies?

“So what’s the mission, Harry?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Harry wouldn’t say anything more after that. He refused to let Eggsy pack, either, banishing him from the flat for an hour while he put their bags together.

They took a commercial flight, which was the first part of the surprise. He knew Harry was expecting him to ask why Merlin hadn’t flown them out in one of the Kingsman jets so he bit his tongue.

Harry had booked them into first class. No surprise there. Eggsy toasted with his glass of complimentary champagne.

“To surprises.”

They caught a connecting flight in Greece. This plane was the second surprise. It sat six, including the pilot. There was one other passenger, a dour man with weather-beaten skin. He was leaning up against the window when they boarded, cap riding low over his eyes, apparently already asleep.

The engines spluttered and choked as they taxied down the runway. Eggsy gripped the armrests so hard he could hear them creak over the roar and Harry reached across the aisle, laying his hand over Eggsy’s and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They bounced across the country, the little plane buffeted by every gust of wind. When they jolted to a stop at a tiny airport Eggsy had to peel his hands loose. He didn’t get any time to recover. Harry swore when he looked at his watch.

“Come on. We’ve got to run if we’re going to make the ferry.”

They had to check in at a little guard post at the head of the pier. An older man, bald and with a silver beard, scowled at them both as he looked over their passports. He snuck a peak at Harry’s as the guard commented on Harry’s hair. _Harry Bright_ , it read. He’d never heard that alias before. His said _Gary Edwards_ , and that was new too.

Harry maintained a pleasant smile even though he was vibrating with tension. Passengers were boarding the ferry, only a few left at the dock. At last the man stamped their passports and Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hand, tugging him along.

The pilot was pulling in the gangplank when they reached the end of the pier. Harry took a flying leap and Eggsy followed. They both grabbed onto the rail and the passengers shrieked, half shocked, half amused. Harry laughed and Eggsy almost lost his grip, startled at the carefree outburst.

As they hauled themselves onto the deck, space appeared on the benches for them.

“If we’d missed this one we’d have to wait until Wednesday for the next one,” Harry said once they’d both regained their breath.

“Do we catch a mule after this?”

“No, there should be a car waiting for us.”

 

There was indeed a car, a powder blue truck. A man leaned up against the driver’s door. He looked like he fit on this island, with golden skin and wavy dark hair. When he saw Harry a grin broke out across his face and he held out his arms.

“Harry! It’s been too long!”

“Hello, Sky.” And here came the third surprise - Harry hugged him.

Warm brown eyes took Eggsy in over Harry’s shoulder.

“Who’s this? Surprise brother for Sophie?”

“Hardly. Sky, this is … Gary.”

“Well, Gary, welcome to Kalokairi.”

The ride in the truck was only marginally less bumpy than the ride in the second airplane. Sky kept up a constant stream of chatter as they drove, about people that Harry had never mentioned but with whom he seemed intimately familiar. He filed each of the names away for later.

A woman with a halo of wavy blonde hair greeted them when they arrived. The child balanced on her hip had her hair, but Sky’s eyes. She drew Harry into another hug, and Harry tweaked the child’s chin, drawing a giggle out of the two of them.

“You didn’t tell us you were bringing company! But the season hasn’t started yet, so there are plenty of rooms available.”

“No, that won’t be necessary, Sophie. Gary will room with me.”

“Oh?” Sophie’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them, and then she smiled. “Well, then. Let’s get you settled.”

“This was a farmhouse once,” Harry told him after they’d unpacked and changed. Eggsy had opened one of the windows and leaned on the sill, drinking in the view.

“You come here often, then?”

“No. I wouldn’t want to put them in danger.”

“They’re important to you, then?”

“Yes. Very much so.” Harry took a deep breath, turning to face Eggsy. “There is a chance that Sophie might be my daughter.”

Surprise number four. Eggsy knew he looked like a beached fish but he couldn’t manage to pick his chin up off his chest.

“Before you ask about the ‘chance’ part, no, we’ve never done a paternity test. Sophie’s other fathers and I decided we’d all rather share a third part of something wonderful.”

“Okay, then,” Eggsy managed to choke out. “Does Kingsman know?”

“Merlin does. He’s helped me maintain this alias, and has also provided surveillance for this island. A fly doesn’t sneeze here without us knowing about it.”

“Okay, right. So, any other kids hidden off on islands anywhere?”

“No, just the one. I hope you can understand why I never brought this up before.”

“Nah, I get it.” Merlin had done something similar for his mum’s new house. “Guess comes with his job, huh? Stuff like this.”

“Technically stuff like this doesn’t exist.”

“Right.”

“So any more surprised planned for this trip, then?”

“Only one.”

When Harry pulled the small velvet box out of one pocket, Eggsy gulped. And when Harry went down on one knee in front of him, he had to put his hand on the sill to steady himself.

 _That’s five, then,_ he thought.

They left all the windows open that evening. He’d have been embarrassed at the knowing looks they received at breakfast if he wasn’t still floating.

Even with as good a shape as they were both in the climb to the little chapel left them both winded. Sophie and Sky stood as witnesses as the ancient priest led them through their vows.

“Welcome to the family.” Sophie kissed him on either cheek. And then, “I’m not calling you dad, though. Three is enough.”

He could live with that.

Somehow a feast awaited them when they returned to the hotel.

“No, I didn’t plan this. They’re used to surprises here.”

A band arrived at some point, a bunch of fellows that all looked a bit long in the tooth and one woman who floated along under a cloud of silver hair. They weren’t great, not by a long shot, but they made up for it with their enthusiasm. Harry pulled one last surprise on him, breaking out into song and dragging him from his seat to dance.

"They do this a lot here?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Harry said as he spun him around, effortlessly, impeccably in time with the rest of the crowd on the dance floor

“Who are you and what have you done with Galahad?” Eggsy asked, barely able to hear himself over the singing.

“No such person here,” Harry replied as he dipped him, hand firm at the small of his back.

They spent three more days at the hotel. When the time came to leave, he packed his bag with regret.

“Can’t come back here again, can we? Not anytime soon, anyways.”

“I’m afraid not. It’s too dangerous.”

“Yeah, I get that. Nice to know it’s here, though. Here too,” he said as he laid a hand over Harry’s heart.”

“Yes, Eggsy. Kalokairi will always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
